Great Race
The Great Race was a Rokugani folktale which explained the given names by the Moon and Sun to the hours. Hours * Hour of the Rat “To gain the favor of heaven, the animals held a race across the river. Rat secretly rode on Ox's back; he was first to cross and bow to Onnotangu.” – The Great Race I Hour of the Rat (Siege: Heart of Darkness flavor) * Hour of the Ox “Ox was next to reach the shore, for he was the strongest swimmer. He thought he'd won the race, until Rat leapt off of his back.” – The Great Race II Hour of the Ox (Siege: Heart of Darkness flavor) * Hour of the Tiger “Tiger was the third to finish the great race. Neither Sun nor Moon witnessed his arrival.” – The Great Race III Hour of the Tiger (Siege: Heart of Darkness flavor) * Hour of the Hare “Hare was the fourth to finish the great race. He arrived just in time to bow to Amaterasu, who smiled upon him and brushed his fur dry.” – The Great Race IV Hour of the Hare (Siege: Heart of Darkness flavor) * Hour of the Dragon “Dragon would have won the race, but he spotted a drought parching the lands and stopped partway to summon rain.” – The Great Race V Hour of the Dragon (Siege: Heart of Darkness flavor) * Hour of the Serpent “Snake clung to Horse's leg, startling him with a hiss. When he crossed he was the sixth, and the others gave him wide berth.” – The Great Race VI Hour of the Serpent (Siege: Heart of Darkness flavor) * Hour of the Horse “Amaterasu felt sorry for Horse, who should have placed sixth. She gave him the speed of the wind, so that he might be faster.” – The Great Race VII Hour of the Horse (Siege: Heart of Darkness flavor) * Hour of the Goat “Goat arrived at the head of a raft, Monkey and Rooster beside him. They'd worked together to reach the other side.” – The Great Race VIII Hour of the Horse (Siege: Heart of Darkness flavor) * Hour of the Monkey “Monkey crossed after Goat, laughing as he did. One by one, he imitated all of the others for the goddess' amusement. ‘How are you so sure I did not cross before now?’ he joked.” – The Great Race IX Hour of the Monkey (Siege: Heart of Darkness flavor) * Hour of the Rooster “Rooster interrupted Monkey's jests with a crow. Onnotangu blessed him, pleased by the silence that followed.” – The Great Race X Hour of the Rooster (Siege: Heart of Darkness flavor) * Hour of the Dog “Dog nearly did not finish; he was distracted by the river and had paused to play in the waters.” – The Great Race XI Hour of the Dog (Siege: Heart of Darkness flavor) * Hour of the Boar “The boar was the last to finish the race. ‘Where is Cat?’ he wondered. ‘Surely I have not beaten him?’ Rat laughed, ‘I told him the race was tomorrow!’” – The Great Race XII Hour of the Boar (Siege: Heart of Darkness flavor) Category:Culture